The One In Which Karkat Goes Blind And Dave Has To Take Care Of Him
by withoutWIFI
Summary: Well in a dream bubble Karkat goes blind. Dave has to take care of the nubby horned troll. Davekat builds and ensues. Plus Karkat becomes semidependent on Dave. I did this on my phone.
1. Chapter 1

**The one in which Karkat goes blind, and Dave has to take care of him.**

Karkat is currently looking out at paradox space. Honestly the others have been pissing him off so much lately, that the guy just needed a brake. It was moments like these that made him miss his lusus the most. Crab Dad would have told him that the others were just being stupid and chirp at Karkat ...

Karkat can hear someone walk over to him, and when he glanced over, he saw it was Terezi. Karkat had absolutely no idea why she isn't off with Dave, but he just acted like he didn't notice. Apparently she didn't notice Karkat yet seeing as it turns out that Dave is with her. She says something to him about there being a dream bubble not to far.

Dave spotted Karkat and decides to let Terezi know the shortest troll was there, "I totally see it TZ! Karkat don't you? Its like a giant version of the bubbles we blew on earth!"

Oh Karkat sees it, and the look on Terezi's face, when she smells Karkat. But Karkat just growled,"YOUR EARTH CUSTOMS ARE STUPID! WHO WOULD WASTE TIME BLOWING SOME STUPID BUBBLES!"

Terezi speaks up, "K4rk47 jus7 no! For onc3 cn w3 no7 h4v3 7o d34l w17h you b341ng 4ll p47h371c? You ru1n 3v3ry7h1ng!" She looked annoyed, but her face changed, "7h3 bubbl3 sm3lls clos3! 4nd 17s mov1ng f4s7!"

Then they were enveloped in it. All Karkat saw was a flash of light, then everything went pitch black. The troll let out a scream of pain and could feel a pair of troll had pull him back out of the blazing heat. It sounded like Terezi was yelling something at what he could only assume was Dave urgently. What it was Karkat couldn't say because his own screams of pain were still ringing in his ears!

"THEY HURT TEREZI! WHAT JUST HAPPENED! WHERE ARE WE! WHY IS EVERYTHING DARK!" Karkat could feel her arms pin his hands to the ground.

"K4rk47" Terezi cautioned, "Don'7 7ouch your 3y3s! 1 s3n7 D4v3 7o go f1nd K4n4y4! 7h3 dr34m bubbl3 should b3 ov3r soon! W3'll know how b4d 7h3 d4m4g3 1s 7b3n!"

"WHY IS EVERYTHING DARK!" Karkat sobbed in pain, as Terezi just held him, so he wouldn't try to touch his eyes again. When she didn't respond, Karkat felt his panic double. But the ground beneath himself felt rocky... Like a cave floor. He felt his breath steady realising that chances were there was no light in the cave. "ARE WE IN A CAVE?"

"Y3s... Um...1 7h1nk 7h47 17s N3p374's c4v3..." There was something she wasn't saying, and soon the ground changed to the cold linoleum floor of the meteor. Everything was still dark. Karkat could feel panic wheeling up inside of him again, but he forced himself to stay calm.

"Karkat I Apologize That I Took So Long To Arrive To You..." When she saw what was wrong, she went silent.

"KANAYA PLEASE! WHY IS EVERYTHING DARK? WHY WON'T TEREZI TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"You Were Outside Weren't You Terezi When The Dream Bubble Hit" There was quiet for a minute, and Karkat was sure Terezi had used a head motion to keep him in the dark, while he was in the dark.

"You cn f1x 7h1s r1gh7?"

"I'm Sorry This Is Outside Of My Ability's I Deeply Wish I Could All I Can Do Is Ease Any Pain He Might Be Feeling"

Karkat felt a surge of fear nail him, as he despretky asked, "WHAT CANT YOU FIX!"

"Karkat I Am Deeply Sorry But When We Entered The Dream Bubble We Ended Up On Alternia During The Day" When Karkat didn't respond, she continued, "Karkat You're Blind Now" And with that Karkat felt his world shatter around him...

That was two weeks ago, and everyone seemed to be taking turns looking after him. Terezi was being nicer to him than she usually was, seeing as he didn't he some unhatched lusus to teach him to see. Though he wasn't able to smell or taste any colors. Yes his nonsight related séances improved, and he could hear the difference in the way that everyone walked. He could smell them from much further away to, but he was still blind.

Today Dave was taking care of him, which meant rom com's. Dave would describe what was happening on the screen, and Karkat would listen quietly. He liked it, when Dave took care of him. The cool kid tried to treat him like the same troll, but the human was careful to acamadate his blindness.

Right now Strider was walking with him towards the nutrition block and telling the troll that he was learning Alternian, so he could read Karkat's books to him.

Going blind had forced Karkat to drop his animosity towards the human, in favor of being dependent on him. Not a trade off the he liked, but he had no choice now.

Soon they arrived, and Dave asked if Karkat wanted a sandwich. Karkat said no, that he wanted soup. Karkat spilt the first few spoonfulls on himself, before Dave took the spoon and began to feed it to Karkat .

Over the intercom they could hear Terezi announce that another dream bubble was on its way and would arrive in a few minutes, so everyone should put on their protective eyewear. Everyone had decided since Karkat , when a dream bubble came, they needed to be prepaired for the possibility of the harsh Alternian sun.

This was the first dream bubble since Karkat had gone blind, so everyone was on edge. However it was quickly announced that it was just the dancestors. Karkat wasn't sure that was any better. That meant Kankri.

Soon the troll could sent the dead troll in the room, "K8rk8t I w8uld like t8 pick up with where 8ur l8st t8lk left 8ff. H8wever I must questi8n y8ur ch8ice in eyewe8r."

"KANKRI MY FACE MY CHOICE IN WHAT I PUT ON IT!" Karkat growled. He heard a snicker from Dave, but he choose to ignore it.

Kankri just gave a sigh that said he was going to relate this to triggers, "S8me could find such 8 resp8nce t8 be mildly triggering. Y8u see s8m-" Kankri was quickly cut off by Karkat's anger.

"NO I DON'T SEE! IM BLIND FOR THE LOVE OF GOG! OR DID YOU MISS THE MEMO? WHY ELSE WOULD TEREZI THINK TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT IT WAS JUST A VISIT FROM YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS! I WENT BLIND IN THE LAST DREAM BUBBLE! SO NO I DO NOT _SEE_ ME HIDING MY CRISPY BURNT OUT OPTICAL ORBS IS TRIGGERING!" Yeah Karkat was wearing Dave's old shades. The human had given them to him because Karkat's blind and unseeing eyes kind of freaked the others out. Since then he referred to the two of them as the ironic duo.

Kankri was silent for a moment, shocked, before saying, "I 8p8l8gize f8r triggering y8u. I h8d n8 ide8." The deceased troll seemed to not know what else to say, so they absconded.

Karkat just turned his head to face Dave and waited to hear him say the word open. When he did, Karkat accepted another spoonful of soup into his mouth. Neither of them said one word about Karkat's outburst. Everyone knew being blind was hard for the troll. It had made him grow quieter. Mainly so he could hear if someone was walking around. He was quickly growing afraid of something that had nothing to do with his blood...

He was afraid they would just one day leave him all alone in the dark...


	2. Chapter 2

**The chapter in which Karkat discovers that even though he is a mutant he can have a power to and begins to use it to his advantas.**

It had been a whole month since Karkat had gone blind, and he had the distinct knowledge that no longer was he receiving 24/7 company. The others had seen how he was beginning to be able to function without his sight and took it as a sign that he didn't need to have them there all the time.

They were wrong. Karkat was afraid that his worst fears were being realised. That he would be alone in the dark. Dave still read to him and narrated movies for him, but even he seemed to have backed away slightly. However, the human was still a daily occurrence in Karkat's life.

He wasn't alone right now though. Terezi was teaching him how to smell words. He couldn't begin to described how overjoyed he was, when he managed to smell out the first word of his favorite book. He had gained something back that he hadn't thought he could have again.

But he was afraid for Dave to know. If the human knew... He might stop visiting to read to the troll. Yes Karkat could make himself sandwiches, so nobody thought to make him food anymore, but when Dave would hang out with him, he would make him soup and spoon feed him...

Karkat knew that during the first weeks of his blindness he had grown too dependent on the human, but it was too late now.

Soon Karkat was feeling his way back to the common area, in hopes of finding the male. However he could sent an entirely putrid life form just behind him. He felt a shiver go through his spine in terror.

"why you all up and walking around like Terezi? KARBRO?" The clown honked out. Of course no one had tried to find Gamzee to mention Karkat having gone blind.

"B-BLIND NOW" Karkat sqweaked out, as he tried to rember if there were any turns between here and the common room. He didn't know if Gamzee would try and hurt him.

If the purple blood did he wouldn't be able to abscond. He could smell the taller troll come closer. Only smell because like Strider, the clown was silent, when he wanted to be.

" _STRIDER, GET YOUR STOIC ASS HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! IM ALONE WITH GAMZEE!"_ Karkat thought to himself despritly.

Karkat could feel Gamzee's claws slowly wrapping around his protein chute, as his ex-morail rasped out, "THE CHUCKLE VOODOO'S THINKS I SHOULD ALL UP AND CULL YAH MOTHER FUCKER! you mutant blooded scum... YOU'RE EVEN MORE PATHETIC NOW! you can't even up and try to mother fucking stop me.."

Suddenly Karkat could sent Strider in the hall as well. He couldn't recall ever feeling so greatful because as soon as Dave made his precence known to the clown, Karkat felt the claws leave him.

Then Strider scooped the trembling troll up and walked away. Karkat clung despretly to the human's shirt. Dave was silent all the way back to Karkat's room, though the blind troll could smell a mixture of emotions on the human. Once there Karkat broke his silence...

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I FUCKING NEEDED YOU?" Karkat asked the knight.

Dave had a purplexed sent, as he stated, "Didn't you yell some shit about needing to get my stoic ass to you because of the juggalo?"

"NOT OUT LOUD, I THOUGHT IT IN MY THINK PAN, NOOK SNIFFER!" Karkat replied even more so perplexed. How was it Dave had heard his thoughts?

"Do that shit again."

" WHAT? I CAN'T! I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW HOW I DID IT THE FIRST TIME!" However Karkat did try. He reached out with his mind and thought, " _YOUR RHYMES ARE LAME!"_

"Are not! How the fuck you even doing that shit?" Karkat disregarded the human's confusion and reached out again... Feeling for Dave's mind. If what he was now speculating was true, then he might not be confinded to the darkness...

For a brief moment, he saw a flicker of an image in his mind. A short Nubby horned troll, wearing a ridiculous pair of sunglasses. And then it was gone...

"Yo, Karkles, you look kind of surprised?" Dave sounded concerned, completely unawair of Karkat's intrusion into his mind.

"IM JUST TESTING A THEORY BULGEMUNCH!" And with that Karkat intruded once more...

' _Karkat looks so dorky in my old shades... Its kind of adorable.'_ Dave thought to himself looking at the troll.

"I PREFER ADORABLOODTHIRSTY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Karkat snarked in responce, not yet leaving the human's mind. After a months of darkness, he wasn't going to so soon. He needed this.

" How did you-"

Karkat just shrugged and took the shades off, seeing the red eyes of a blind troll. Maybe it had something to do with his blood... It hadn't escaped him how skilled a morail he was... The way he could feel the emotions of those around him... He rembered reading that lime blooded trolls could do all that and more. He may have mutant red blood, but for all he knew, it could be mutated lime blood!

Maybe he had just been feeling their minds brush against his... Really he got a better gage on how someone was feeling by feeling it, rather than sent.

Okay so he had lime blood powers? He'd sooner cull himself, then not use this new found power to see his world again!

"IM IN YOUR THINK PAN, DAVE. I-I CAN FUCKING SEE ME SITTING HERE… LOOKING AT YOU WITH MY BLIND EYES." Karkat was nearly in tears. He pulled back from Dave's mind, overwhelmed, and began to cry.

The human just raced over and took the overwhelmed troll in his arms and pressed his face into Karkat's soft fluffy hair, murmuring to the mutant about it being a good thing.

"I KNOW FUCK ASS! THAT'S WHY I'M CRYING!" Karkat groaned at the human, "I JUST NEED A MOMENT!"

Dave just smiled into his forehead, before he laid a soft kiss to it...


	3. Chapter 3

The Fluffy Chapter In Which The Mayor Performs A Wedding.

It had been exactly 3 days 8 hours 27 minutes and 13 seconds, since Karkat had discovered his lime blood powers, and everyone (except Gamzee) knew about it. Everyone had been happy for the troll in their own ways.

Terezi licked his face, Rose talked about how it would improve his mental state, and Kanaya had spent more time near him, so when Dave wasn't there he could still see. Not that Dave really left his side anymore.

Literally, Dave would stand and sit next to him all the time now! At times Karkat could pretend he wasn't even blind. The only problem was he could sometimes hear the human's internal clock. However it didn't take long for the red blooded troll to figure out how to tune out everyone's thoughts.

Though it was the Mayor's response that was the one of true mention. The little guy gave Karkat a hug and then decided that Dave and Karkat needed to get married.

"You think I should marry McNubbies?" Dave asked just to be sure. The Mayor just nodded and started on a chapel. "Well shit Karkles! What do yah think?" Karkat could feel Dave's humor, even though he knew the cool kid had a stoic face.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT NOOKFUCK" The troll replied more like the Karkat everyone begrudgingly loved, "NOTHING ELSE TO DO ON THIS SHITTY TRIP THOUGH PARADOX FUCKING SPACE!"

Now using the Mayor's eyes, Karkat could see Dave just smile like some idiot and dropped down to one knee, just like Karkat had seen humans do in the human Rom Coms he had been watching with Dave lately.

"ARE YOU FUCKING DOING A HUMAN PROPOSAL?"

"Yes now shut your shit so I can make it ironic with my sick fires" Dave laughed. Yeah, Strider just fucking laughed! The red blood didn't really think he wanted to deal with Dave's sick fires of romance, but when did paradox space give a fuck!

Dave began his sick fires,

"We're both stuck here

On this shitty ass meteor

And as it is everyone else is

Committed to sucking ample amounts of face

So let's go and makes this shit ironic

And get ourselves hitched"

"DO I A FUCKING RING AT LEAST?" Karkat sighed in response, to which Dave replied, "Well shit I knew I was forgetting something? Hang on Kitkat, I'll be back with one in a flash." With that the human took of. Now Karkat was faced with hang out with the Mayor until Dave came back, or he could go make this awkward as possible for Dave, by getting a dress from Kanaya...

Yeah, he as going to so go get that dress. A brief use of his powers let him know, she was in her room.

Once there the jade blood inquired, "Is There Something That You Require Karkat I Had Been Enjoying This Book Until You Arrived In My Respite Block"

"APPARENTLY STRIDER AND I ARE HAVING SOME FUCKING STUPID HUMAN MARRIAGE AND IF I'M GOING TO BE INVOLVED IN SOMETHING THIS DUMB, THEN I MIGHT AS WELL LOOK THE FUCKING PART!"

"You Wish For Me To Fabricate You A Wedding Dress"

"THAT'S WHAT I JUST FUCKING SAID" Karkat grumbled, as Kanaya began to pull out spools of white dress fabric, "Am I Correct In Assuming You Wish To Have A Traditional Wedding Dress"

Karkat just shrugged and let the jade blood take measurements. Honestly he didn't give a flying fuck about what the dress looked like...

What he ended up wearing, as he looked into the mirror was what Kanaya had referred to as a high collar mermaid full sleeve dress. To Karkat it just seemed to be a white dress that fanned out like a fin at his knees. The top half was like a turtleneck, in the sense that it covered everything but his hands and face. He actually liked it, not that he would ever admit that outboard to anyone but its maker.

"GET ME THE FUCK BACK TO CAN TOWN, DAVE JUST GOT THERE WITH THE RINGS, AND YOUR MATESPRITE FINISHED THE CAKE"

So that was how Karkat came to be calling out to Gamzee with his mind, while he waited just outside the door of Can Town.

"GAMZEE YOU CLOWN FUCK GET YOUR ASS TO CAN TOWN! WE'RE ENTERTAINING THE HUMANS WITH SOME SHIT STAIN OF A WEDDING AND THE ROSE HUMAN SAYS YOU SHOULD WALK ME DOWN THE AISLE!"

Gamzee didn't take too long to show his painted face and ask, "how you all up and mother fuckin get in my head, palebro."

"IT SEEMS TO BE MY POWER YOU FUCK, NOW LETS GET THIS OVER WITH! THE ROSE HUMAN MADE CAKE." The two trolls linked arms and walked in, when Karkat felt Kanaya's mental cue.

Really everyone was just standing around a scattering of cans, and Dave was located next to the Mayor. Gamzee walked Karkat over and went to stand with Terezi.

The Mayor gestured for the two of them to exchange rings, and when they did, he reached up and grabbed both of their heads and preceded to smash their faces together, causing their lips to also smash together.

Yeah, Karkat and Dave may have been in the middle of their wedding, but they had been bored and feeling "ironic". So the two hadn't thought about the kiss. Dave only served to make things more mortifying for the mutant troll, when he smirked against his lips and flash stepped further into the kiss, dipping the troll.

Only for one brief moment did Karkat Vantas think about pulling away.


End file.
